Shiver
by Agatha Enjoy
Summary: O amor é uma barreira, com etapas e variações. O mesmo amor, pode modificar e crescer. Do mesmo amor nascer a outra parte. Pra ser assim precisa de mais que vontade, de mais que sentimentos: escolhas. Jacob não escolheu Nessie, ela foi "escolhida pra ele". Nessie, não escolheu Jacob, ela foi "escolhida por ele". Shiver (arrepio) – o amor sempre tem escolhas.


**(N/A**:¹as falas em itálico são conversas mentais dos lobos; ² as falas em negrito são os pensamentos "expostos" de Renesmeé; ³ os textos em itálico são lembranças. **Æ®)**

_"(...)_ Nesse caso a Claire não tem escolha?_

__ Claro que tem. Mas porque ela não o escolheria, no final? Ele será seu par perfeito. Como se fosse projetado só para ela._ eu respondi a Bella"_

**Eclipse, cap 8, "Mau Gênio"**

Essa lembrança martelava a minha mente havia semanas. Desde aquela bendita viagem. Ela passou uma semana fora, com os parentes em Denali. Foi o suficiente pra voltar mudada e eu ter que me render.

Que ela era linda, eu já sabia. Que era amadurecida o suficiente pra eu sentir que era até mais adulta que eu, eu já sabia. Que ela me atraía fisicamente, eu já sabia, embora tentasse amenizar isso em mim mesmo – sem sucesso, assumo. Agora, que eu a amava como homem, e não como impressão, eu descobri aquela semana. No dia do seu retorno, mais precisamente.

"__ Jake!_ ela pulou em cima de mim, passando os braços no meu pescoço. Tão quente. Eu sorri no seu ouvido. Estávamos no aeroporto de Port Angeles, onde ela chegou da viagem a Denali somente com os pais._

__ Eu senti tanto a sua falta!_ ela quase gritou no meu ouvido. Eu senti o poder dela, a mão no meu pescoço. ___**Sentiu a minha falta?**___ perguntou do jeito dela._

__ Que pergunta besta!_ eu ri._ Claro, pequena._ eu respondi, ela continuou me abraçando. Contando-me tudo da viagem ainda. Eu, sem concentração, percebendo o tanto de emoções estranhas. A sensação de mundo inexistente, ou melhor, incoerente, cessou. Sem ela, essa única semana fez parecer que meu viver era TÃO errado, frágil, estúpido, até mesmo desnecessário."_

Dez anos após o seu nascimento e ela era uma mulher feita. De aparência mais velha que os pais, embora jovem. Um lindo sorriso "compra-tudo" no rosto. Os cabelos cor de bronze, a pele levemente brilhosa... Isso, pra eu não tentar explicar o perfume... Desisto! Desde então ela deixou de ser a _Ness_ e virou a _Nessie_.

"_(...) por que ela não o escolheria?..."_

Essa pergunta me matava.

Se eu amava a Nessie? Imensamente, desde sempre, com mais intensidade agora, em vista das demais motivações. E além do óbvio: o _Imprinting_. Ela era mais que minha "obrigação" – como se referia a si mesma – era um ser inigualável.

Unindo todas as qualidades e defeitos da Bella e do Edward, ela ainda conseguia ter mais qualidades que defeitos. Uma das qualidades que ela tinha, que a Bella não tinha, era senso. Ela era sensata e muito compreensiva. Não era insanamente dedicada a uma só causa. Ela era questionadora, interessante... Um ser inigualável! Meiga, gentil, companheira, muito atenta, até demais, às vezes.

_ Jake..._ chamou como quem chama há tempos, estalando os dedos na frente do meu rosto.

_ Oi._ respondi atrasado ainda assim. Porque sempre era um absurdo olhar a Nessie. Era como estar sempre diante do impossível: impossivelmente linda.

_ Eu estou falando há meia hora!_ sorriu. Era grato até mesmo por esse sorriso._ Posso saber aonde foi?_ perguntou ainda sorrindo.

_ Ness..._ eu não podia lhe dizer. Olhou-me de cara feia._ Eu posso ter segredos?_ tentei, mas, mesmo assim, ela se irritou.

Eu não queria estragar o relacionamento que tínhamos. E, com a Nessie, a minha segurança ia pro ralo. Eu era inseguro além do nível aceitável. E ela parecia sentir nada por mim, que não fosse um amor fraternal. Eu não podia arriscar perder o pouco que tenho em busca de algo tão fora do possível. Como ela iria querer a mim?

_ Jake, você tem estado tão distante essas semanas. Eu não estou suportando isso!_ levantou-se do sofá da minha casa. Encaminhou-se pra porta._ Não precisa aparecer hoje à noite._ disse chateada e saiu.

Eu era um merda perdendo o pouco que tinha. Eu deveria ser mais homem e dizer isso logo de vez a ela: "Nessie, eu te amo. Fica comigo pra sempre!?" Mas a porra da imagem dela me dizendo: "Jake, eu sinto muito, mas você está confundindo as coisas..." maltratava-me.

_ Nessie..._ eu murmurei dentro da minha casa, enquanto o carro dela ia embora.

Acabei dormindo no sofá da sala, aproveitando os resquícios do cheiro dela, um cheiro tão leve e efêmero, esse saía muito mais rápido do que o dos outros.

Acordei no susto, com uivos na floresta. Corri pra fora de casa. Chegando a parte lateral que entrava na floresta, de onde o lobo me chamava. Tirei as minhas roupas correndo e num salto me transformei, caindo correndo no chão, atrás de onde vinha o uivo, na floresta escurecida.

Achei o Paul. A falta de comunicação por não sermos do mesmo bando, sendo um empecilho terrível.

Ele voltou à forma humana, dando–me uma visão hedionda. Rosnei baixo.

_ Você é lindo!_ riu sem humor._ Há sanguessugas na área! A baixinha não avisou. Eu senti o rastro perto dos Cullen. Vim te avisar por causa da garota, agora eu vou falar com o Sam._ ele disse explodindo no lobo novamente.

Eu corri, temendo ser tarde a minha chegada. Ou, então, a minha ajuda não ser o suficiente.

Essas idéias me atacando, enquanto eu me esforçava em correr mais. Chegando mais próximo do cheiro... que ficava mais intenso devido à proximidade e mais ainda quando misturado a esse novo.

Corri mais depressa, poderia ser tarde demais. _Nessie..._

Alcancei a pequena clareira que cercava a casa dos Cullen. E ouvi todos eles sorrindo. Fiquei do lado de fora, tentando entender, ouvir o que era aquilo.

Emmett saiu pela porta, trazendo roupas dele a mão. Na certa, avisado pelo Edward de que eu estava aqui.

_ Explodiu de novo, Jacob?_ ele riu. Eu voltei à forma humana. Ainda sem me vestir. Fiquei segurando as roupas.

_ Quem são?_ perguntei mais áspero que o necessário, Emmett me olhou seriamente dessa vez.

_ Ah, claro! Alice não avisou que vinham, porque ela não pode ver, já que Nahuel estava junto. Ela não o vê, assim como não vê a Nessie. São os nossos amigos do Brasil... Lembra deles? Daquela vez?_ ele começou, eu balancei a cabeça concordando.

_ Tenho que ficar e avisar os outros. Os seus amigos fizeram uma confusão com a chegada inesperada. Diga a eles que liguem. _ eu disse estranhamente chateado, com a forma como a Nessie estava rindo lá dentro. Geralmente, ouvi-la sorrir sempre me animava.

Ele não disse mais nada e voltou. Eu larguei a roupa no chão e corri um pouco mais adiante na floresta, no sentido de onde eu sabia que eles viriam. Esperei e logo o lobo negro chegou à frente enquanto eu gritava em pensamento pra ele parar.

__ Sam! Sam!_

_ _Sim, Jake, estamos aqui, qual é o problema?__ ele perguntou. Usando o plural do bando e logo à direita dele estavam Jared e Paul junto com os demais. Não veio o bando todo, ainda bem.

_ _São os amigos deles. Acontece que tem outro meio vampiro no meio deles. Aquele, do dia da batalha. É por isso a Alice não os viu chegar.__ eu expliquei defendendo a baixinha. Sam rosnou. Fazendo-se a mesma pergunta que eu:

"Eles não têm telefone?"

_ _Diga a eles que da próxima vez liguem, ou acidentes podem acontecer.__ Sam me disse nervoso.

_ _Eu sei, Sam. Eu vim na mesma intenção que você_._ expliquei, ele me olhou.

_ _Tudo bem_._ ele disse chateado.

Apesar da amizade com os Cullen, nós sabíamos o quanto era "prazeroso" cumprir a nossa real função, que era eliminar, e não se aliar ao inimigo.

Ele deu o comando ao bando dele e os cinco lobos voltaram pelo mesmo caminho a La Push.

Voltei até onde deixei as roupas e me vesti. Pensando duas vezes se iria entrar. Afinal, ela disse que eu não viesse. Fiquei apoiado em uma árvore durante um tempo. Até que decidi ir embora. Ela não queria que eu viesse e estava feliz.

_ Por que não entra?_ perguntou quase ao meu lado. Terminando de caminhar o espaço entre nós dois.

_ Você disse que eu não viesse. Só vim porque houve um mal entendido._ expliquei antes que ela pensasse em brigar comigo.

_ Eu sei, Emmett explicou._ ela disse me estendendo a mão e abrindo um sorriso. Sorri junto, não havia como recusar. Dei a mão a ela.

_ Quer mesmo que eu entre?_ perguntei e puxei-a pra perto de mim, abraçando-a. Eu não conseguia ficar brigado com ela. E por mais que eu nunca brigasse com ela, quando ela brigava comigo, eu ainda sentia vontade de pedir desculpas.

_ Talvez eu não fique de muito bom humor quando entrar. Você sabe, eu não sou acostumado com eles._ eu expliquei, ela riu no meu peito enquanto me devolvia o abraço.

_ Fala sério, Jake. Você passa por cima disso mole. Vem!_ ela me puxou e nós entramos.

Eu passei o braço por cima dos ombros dela e ela abraçando a minha cintura. Ela era alta. Bem mais que a Bella, quase da altura do pai.

Assim que eu pisei dentro da casa, eu senti o cheiro insuportável. Fedia. Não só doce. Mas... era um cheiro irritante! E acho que ele sentiu o mesmo.

Um vampiro com aparência de índio. O cabelo grande, trançado, os olhos pretos. A pele era estranha, morena e pálida. Estranho.

Senti-me estremecer, mas a Nessie apertou-se em mim, reforçando o abraço. Eu disse que ela era perceptiva.

Ele estava trancando os dentes. Eu podia ver a mandíbula dele fechar-se. Quase podia ouvir o som dos dentes rangendo.

_ Boa noite, Jacob. Desculpe-nos o transtorno. _Carlisle disse de pé. À frente do grupo, que estava mais afastado.

Sentado no sofá, de frente pra porta, estavam: Rosálie, o vampiro fedorento e mais uma vampira, daquelas estranhas, com os braços grandes, que eu já conhecia.

Só os dois. Senna, era esse o nome.

_ Boa noite. Não se preocupe, já está esclarecido.

_ Sentimos muito ter lhe causado qualquer transtorno._ disse a vampira com cara de nojo. Bonita, claro.

Eu tentei sorrir. Parecer educado, como eu sabia que a Nessie gostaria. Mas não consegui. Apenas assenti e respondi segurando o tom de voz ao máximo. A cara de nojo foi tão inevitável quanto a dela, mas se ela podia me olhar com nojo, eu podia até mais. Afinal, eu sou o cachorro. Não é assim?!

_ Está resolvido. Apenas aviso que acidentes acontecem. Nós tentamos manter as coisas bem. Mas, surpresas não fazem parte do pacote._ eu disse e vi a Bella me olhar com uma cara, no mínimo, terrível.

Se ela soubesse o esforço que eu faço pra não voar em cima deles... dele, principalmente, ela estaria aqui me segurando pra me aliviar.

Eu não sei por que toda vez que eu olhava pra ele, ou sentia o olhar dele em mim, eu me sentia tremer um pouco. Só um pouco mas com mais intensidade.

_** Acalme-se!**_ Nessie me disse colocando a mão no meu pescoço rapidamente.

Senti uma onda de paz. E outro tremor.

Ela me pegar desprevenido assim era sempre algo perturbador. Pro Edward, pelo menos. Não há como controlar os pensamentos com esses pequenos toques do nada. E não deu outra, ele estava me encarando, como sempre fazia, quando eu deixava escapar esse tipo de pensamento com a filha dele.

Já conversamos sobre isso. Há alguns anos. Mais precisamente quando ela tinha cinco anos com a aparência de dezesseis, por aí. E começou a passar mais tempo comigo, sozinha. Eu comecei a perceber algumas coisas do lado dela, tipo atração física mesmo. Aí, ele decidiu falar comigo.

"__Jacob!_ ele me chamou quando eu trouxe a Nessie do cinema um dia._

__ Fala, Edward._ eu disse normalmente, mas a cara que ele estava fazendo passava entre confusão e raiva._

__ Será que a gente pode conversar?_ ele perguntou, a Nessie ficou na porta me olhando e ao pai dela. Estranhando._

__ Claro._ eu respondi tentando entender. Ele deu um beijo na testa dela e andou pro lado de fora da casa. Eu o acompanhei depois de ser abraçado por ela. E beijar o seu cabelo. Ela ainda era bem mais baixa na época._

_Chegamos ao lado de fora. Ele entrou no carro dele. Uma BMW M5 prata. Eu entrei no carona. Assim que eu entrei, ele deu a partida. Já correndo._

__ Jacob, você pode me explicar que pensamentos eram aqueles com a minha filha?_ele perguntou assim na lata._

_Eu fiquei sem graça. Não é todo mundo que tem o pai da garota que ama dentro da sua cabeça, ainda mais quando ele repara a primeira vez nos seios dela._

__ Olha, você sabe que é sem intenção. Eu não escolho pensar as coisas, eu só... penso. Eu escolho as ações, Edward._ eu disse meio irritado e meio envergonhado._

__ Eu estou contando com isso, cach..., Jacob!_ ele me disse irritado._ vamos esclarecer uns pontos. Ela tem cinco anos. Esse é o primeiro. Segundo: ela não pensa nisso ainda, eu estou certo disso. Terceiro: você não vai insinuar e nem deixá-la perceber isso. Quarto: quando, e se, ela disser alguma coisa a esse respeito, que seja espontâneo dela. E, que no fim, a escolha seja dela, entendeu?_ele me perguntou, me encarando, enquanto dirigia há mais de 150km/h._

__ Eu entendi._ disse, murchando._

_Ela não pensa nisso, não com você e, talvez, nunca com você. Por isso, a observação: "escolha dela!". _

Depois daquele dia, mais cinco anos e aqui estou eu, ainda me escondendo. Não por medo do Edward, certamente, mas sim por medo dela. Eu sorri levemente. Cumprimentando os demais Cullen.

_ Jacob, eu não sei se você se lembra._ Nessie começou. Puxando-me pela mão pra perto dele. _ Esse é o Nahuel, outro meio vampiro, como eu.

_ Eu me lembro._ disse tentando não rosnar. Ele se levantou, encarando-me de um jeito não educado como eu via que ele queria fazer. E sorriu, um sorriso diabólico, monstro fedorento!

Estendeu a mão e eu fiz o mesmo. Preocupado se iria conseguir medir a força do aperto, eu segurei a mão dele me concentrando na mão da Nessie na minha outra. Ou, eu teria feito algo ruim.

_ Como vai?_ ele falou comigo. Eu percebi que ele estava prendendo a respiração.

Então eu fedo pra ele também? Excelente! De alguma forma, eu o estou ferindo. Espero que eu esteja fedendo mais pra ele, do que ele pra mim. Porque ele fede muito!

_ Ótimo._ eu disse sem conseguir tanto autocontrole quanto ele pra sorrir. Afinal, eu precisava respirar mais que ele.

Soltei a mão do infeliz seguindo pra perto da janela, em busca de ar limpo. A Nessie veio ficar ao meu lado, me olhando com uma cara terrível, como se a culpa fosse minha. Eu não aguento.

Quando ela ficou com sono o suficiente, eu ia levá-la pra cabana e os demais iriam continuar na conversa - de quem não dorme.

Saímos da casa dos Cullen nos direcionando pra cabana, "ninho de amor", da Bella. Eu não sei como a Nessie ainda vivia aqui.

_ Vai ficar sem falar comigo?_ eu perguntei quando chegamos à frente da cabana.

_ Jacob, você sabe que eu não gosto quando você se comporta assim, ofende-me. Eu sou _isso_ também. E se você odeia todos eles, como pode conseguir ficar comigo? Além de eu não gostar de ver a cara que eles fazem e você se comportando desse jeito, só aumenta a razão deles de não gostarem de você._ ela reclamou com a cabeça baixa.

_ Nessie, não me interessa o que eles pensam de mim, só o que você pensa de mim. Você tem nojo de mim?_ eu perguntei sem olhar pra ela.

_ Claro que não!

_ Então, eu só me importo com você. E eu não tenho nojo de você, você não é igual a eles.

_ Jacob, ser a sua obrigação impede de você ver as coisas com clareza ao meu respeito.

_ Você não é a minha obrigação, para de se chamar assim, que isso **me** ofende! Eu não sou idiota. Eu não ia querer estar com você, se você fosse uma obrigação!_ eu disse chegando mais perto, ela me abraçou colocando a cabeça no meu peito.

_ Jake, o que esta acontecendo? Ajude-me.

_ Com o quê, pequena?_ eu disse levantando a cabeça dela.

_ Eu não sei, essas coisas são estranhas. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo..._ parou de falar e colocou mais força no abraço. Eu a apertei em mim também. Sem entender do que ela estava falando. Mas, eu não conseguia simplesmente não retribuir cada carinho que ela me dava. Sempre a necessidade dela de ser acarinhada era a mesma que eu sentia em dar o que ela pedia.

_ O que é?

_ Não sei explicar._ mentiu. Eu sentia quando ela estava mentindo.

_ Não precisa mentir. Pode simplesmente dizer o que não quer dizer._ eu disse e ela parou de respirar._ Está tudo bem?

_ Sim._ quase gaguejou. Isso era estranho. As poucas vezes que ela cometeu esses pequenos atos humanos, foram quando estava muito nervosa. Como a única vez em que ela tremeu, ou que ela ficou corada. E gaguejar era tão raro que eu percebi o problema.

Abri a porta e puxei-a pra dentro ainda abraçada comigo. Eu a coloquei sentada no sofá e sentei-me ao seu lado.

_ Nessie, tem alguma coisa te deixando com medo, ou nervosa?_ eu perguntei calmo e ela me olhou, os olhos castanhos tão vivos, que me deixavam mole.

_ Tem, mas eu não posso dizer..._ ela disse e colocou as mãos no rosto.

Dez anos. Aparência de vinte e era meio criança e meio adulta. Sempre foi assim. Eu sempre a vi adulta e inteligente. Mas, no fundo, sempre foi a mesma menina.

Esperei, mas ela não tirou as mãos do rosto.

_ Nessie, eu estou ficando nervoso._ eu disse olhando pra ela. Que depois de alguns segundos descobriu o rosto.

Olhando-me intensamente. Suspirou, pensando.

_ Jacob. Eu estou com isso preso há anos. Só que não está dando mais pra suportar._ respirou fundo_ Eu me sinto estranha do seu lado. Eu sinto coisas. Eu tenho vontades que não entendo e a cada dia isso fica pior. Eu não suporto ficar longe de você, eu preciso que você fique comigo o tempo todo. E eu sinto você aqui o tempo todo.

_ Coisas?_ eu não estava entendendo.

_ É, Jacob! Eu sinto vontade de fazer coisas que não deveria, porque eu sei como é isso pra você e por isso eu sei que sou sua obrigação!_ ela disse com raiva e olhou pra frente.

_ Do que você está falando?

_ Jacob, você não tem tempo pra namoradas, não tem tempo pra ficar com os seus amigos, você não tem tempo pra viver. Só pra ficar comigo e eu me sinto egoísta demais em gostar disso!

_ Sinta-se egoísta por eu gostar disso então._ eu disse virando meu corpo de frente pra ela. Ela estava incoerente.

_ Será que gosta mesmo, Jacob?!_ ela jogou as palavras com raiva_ Eu acho que você e ia gostar muito mais de ter uma namorada. Ou, gostar muito mais de sair com aquelas mulheres da reserva que se jogam em cima você. Ou, de estar com alguém que não fedesse a sanguessugas nojentos!_ ela disse, eu ri.

_ Que mulheres, Nessie?! Não seja boba! E você não fede pra mim, longe disso...

Ela fechou a cara me olhando.

Ela estava certa, tinham umas garotas, mas eu não queria nenhuma; eu só conseguia pensar e olhar pra ela. Se ela soubesse disso! Se ela soubesse que é a única que me interessa, mesmo não tentando ser interessante; que ela me chama atenção mesmo assim, com raiva, vestida em roupas comuns, mesmo no fim de um dia chato, mesmo fedendo a sanguessugas, mesmo assim, só de ela me olhar, eu perco o rumo. Eu só preciso ficar aqui com ela, o tempo todo.

_ Nessie, não seja boba!_ eu a puxei pra perto de mim. Ela veio e passou os braços no meu pescoço suspirando nele. Isso me fez tremer. E o meu coração acelerar consideravelmente. _ Nessie._ eu chamei, ela afastou a cabeça um pouco. Olhando-me nos olhos. Eu não conseguia falar. Essa proximidade sempre foi comum dela. Mas, agora, eu me sentia estranho. Era como alguma coisa me puxando pra ela. Como se eu estivesse sendo puxado.

Segurei-me, só que acho que isso vinha dela também. Porque ela veio, como quem não segura. Fechou os olhos e eu percebi a intenção antes do fato, sem força pra pará-la. Fechei os meus. Era mais fácil sem ver. Ela encostou os lábios quentes e encerados na minha boca. Suspirando com isso.

Quase gemeu, deixando-me louco. Não resisti. Coloquei a minha mão no cabelo dela, guiando o beijo. Passando a minha língua lentamente na dela, que estava coordenada com a minha. Beijando-me e deixando-me quente.

Ela colocou uma mão no meu cabelo, ficando de joelhos no sofá, aproximando mais os nossos corpos, enquanto sentava-se nas minhas pernas. A minha mão livre parou embaixo do queixo dela, enquanto a outra enrolava o cabelo dela na minha mão.

"O que você está fazendo?! Maluco!"

Obriguei-me a parar e soltei o beijo. Abrindo os olhos rapidamente e encontrando ela sorrindo de olhos fechados. Respirando profundamente. Mordeu os lábios.

_ Eu tenho esperado por isso._ ela disse e abriu os olhos que sorriam junto com o sorriso e todo o rosto dela, ela parecia feliz. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

_ Nessie, me desculpa..._ ela não me deixou falar mais. Apertando a mão no meu cabelo e me puxando na direção dela.

Eu não era forte o suficiente pra lutar contra isso. Ainda mais agora. Eu nem percebi o que estava fazendo até que senti o seu corpo sob o meu, sendo espremido pelo meu peso, mas ela não reclamou. Apenas mordeu o meu lábio, passando a língua nele e eu acordei!

"O que você está fazendo?" brigava inutilmente comigo mesmo.

_ Nessie, por favor. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu...

_ Jacob, eu te amo._ ela disse e eu travei. Olhei nos olhos dela. Ela sempre dizia que me amava, mas nunca tinha dito desse jeito, eu não estava entendendo. Ou, estava entendendo o que eu _queria_ entender.

_ Ness..._ respirei fundo e me aproximei, ela fechou os olhos pra receber o meu beijo. Calmo. Eu beijei os lábios dela._ Eu amo você._ eu disse honestamente, ela abriu os olhos triste.

_ Eu sei._ fechou o sorriso._ E não quero esse amor, Jake. Eu quero outro._ Ela disse e fez força pra levantar, eu permiti, saindo de cima dela.

Senti o mundo cair em cima de mim. Outro? Qual outro?

_ Que outro amor? Não existe amor que EU não possa te dar, Renesmeé._ Levantei-me irritado. _ E você está esperando esse amor de quem? Dele? Daquele sanguessuga nojento lá na sala da sua casa, quando você estava rindo lá com ele?!_ não sei de onde saiu tudo isso. Só sei que eu não podia suportar imaginar aquele nojento com as mãos nela.

Ela me olhou surpresa. Parecia que não entendia o que eu estava falando. Será que ela não reparou o quanto e como ele olhava pra ela? Tão inocente a esse ponto? Será que ela nunca percebe? Que sempre todos a adoram? Que sempre as pessoas se apaixonam por ela, querem-na pra si?

_ Eu não quero o amor de mais ninguém._ disse olhando-me.

Silêncio. Longos minutos olhando pra ela.

**_Perigosamente apaixonada Eu te amo... Eu te amo, eu te amo..._**

_ Jake, só tem uma pessoa que eu espero durante todo esse tempo, alguém que sempre me amou, mas não da forma como eu queria. E nem da forma que eu o amo._ ela me olhou. E caminhou devagar até mim, alisou os meus braços, eu segurei a mão dela, olhando os olhos castanhos.

**_Baby, amo você, você é minha vida! Meus momentos mais felizes estariam incompletos se você não estivesse ao meu lado! Você é minha relação e conexão com o sol Com você próximo a mim, não há escuridão que eu não possa superar!_**

_ Nessie, eu amo você não porque eu tive a impressão com você. Eu amo você por tudo o que você é, por tudo que você me dá. Por cada momento que eu me lembro de estar com você. Por mais que você seja linda, ou por mais que você seja tão gentil comigo._ sorri._ Eu amo você porque eu quero você comigo!

**_Você é meu pingo de chuva, eu sou a semente. Com você e Deus, que são minhas luzes solares, eu estou florescendo, crescendo assim formosamente. Baby, eu estou tão orgulhosa, orgulhosa de ser sua menina! Você faz a confusão e tudo se afastar deste frio e nublado mundo._**

_ Você não pode amar um monstro, Jake._ ela disse colocando a mão que eu segurava no meu rosto._ **Eu libero você da obrigação de me amar, Jacob Black**._ ela me disse triste, do jeito dela, eu senti a dor que ela sentia.

_ Mas, eu amo. E não quero me libertar disso._ eu a abracei.

_ Eu não posso acreditar nisso!

_ Eu que não posso acreditar que você me ame! O que eu sou, Nessie? O que eu tenho? O que há de tão especial em mim? A verdade é que você é, e sempre será, melhor do que eu._ a verdade parecia tão certa que eu me sentia até envergonhado de amar essa pessoa. Como se fosse ofensa, um qualquer como eu, achar que tem o direito de amá-la.

**_Eu estou apaixonada por você! Você me liberta. Eu não posso enfrentar esta coisa chamada vida sem você aqui comigo! Porque eu estou perigosamente apaixonada por você. Eu nunca partirei. Somente continue me amando do jeito que eu amo você me amando!_**

Retirou a mão do meu rosto colocando a mão na minha nuca, puxando-me pra beijá-la. Isso ainda era surreal, beijar a Ness. Sentir sua boca quente e doce.

Um braço meu deslizou na cintura dela, aproximando os corpos. A outra mão enfiada no cabelo dela, sentindo o beijo aumentar de intensidade imediata e automaticamente dos dois lados. Os braços dela passados no meu pescoço. E eu abracei-a, suspendendo-a, deixando-nos na mesma altura.

Ela soltou o beijo, respirando forte, assim como eu. Olhou-me nos olhos. A expressão decidida.

_ **Eu sou sua.**_ eu não tive tempo de processar o absurdo. Mas eu entendi o recado. Voltou a me beijar.

**_E eu sei que você me ama, me ama pelo quê eu sou Porque anos antes de eu me tornar o que sou, baby, você já era meu homem! Eu sei que não é fácil, fácil me amar E eu aprecio o amor e a sua dedicação comigo Mais tarde em meu destino Eu me vejo tendo seu filho Eu me vejo sendo sua esposa, e eu vejo meu futuro inteiro em seus olhos. O pensamento de todo meu amor por você, às vezes, me faz chorar. Porque eu percebo todas minhas bênçãos, eu agradeço por tê-lo ao me lado. _**

Carreguei a pequena pro caminho já tão conhecido: o quarto dela, na cabana. Ela me dando imagens de todas as vezes em que pensou dizer que me amava. De todo o tempo que prendeu isso, escondendo de mim. Como ela tinha medo de eu não amá-la de volta. Isso só aumentando a minha vontade de mostrar a ela, que isso era impossível.

Entrei no quarto que tinha o maravilhoso cheiro dela. Depositei a pequena em sua cama. Olhando o que eu queria. Sentindo a fome e, ao mesmo tempo, a culpa, por desejar tanto assim.

_ Nessie, isso está errado._ eu disse com dificuldade. Sendo puxado por ela. Deitando-me ao seu lado.

Pôs a mão no meu rosto.

_ **Se eu te amo e você me ama, não há absolutamente nada errado**._ me disse confiante.

_ Você tem dez anos.

_ **E desses dez, há pelo menos dez eu te amo**._ ela me disse puxando o meu corpo pra cima do dela. Não era possível resistir.

_ Não entendo o porquê você me ama._ eu disse sinceramente olhando nos olhos dela, apoiado nos cotovelos, pra não depositar todo o meu peso nela.

_ É simples. Eu te amo, porque você é o MEU Jacob. Você sempre esteve aqui, pra mim, foi feito pra mim, não existia outra escolha. Eu sempre escolheria você, amar você.

**_Eu estou apaixonada por você! Você me liberta. Eu não posso enfrentar esta coisa chamada vida sem você aqui comigo. Porque eu estou perigosamente apaixonada por você! Eu nunca partirei. Somente continue me amando do jeito que eu amo você, me amando! _**

_ Você não é a minha obrigação. Eu escolhi você. Amar você desse jeito. EU ESCOLHI. Você entende isso?_ eu não queria mais ela pensando aquelas coisas. Duvidando dela mesma. E de mim.

**_Toda vez que eu vejo seu rosto, meu coração sorri. Toda vez me sinto tão bem, às vezes dói Criado neste mundo para amar, abraçar, sentir, respirar, para viver você. Perigosamente apaixonada..._**

Não disse nada e nem foi necessário. Senti toda a potência de toda a repressão nesse momento. Tudo o que eu prendi durante esses anos eu pude liberar agora. Sentir a Nessie, amar a Nessie. Olhar nos olhos dela e me sentir amado. Sentir que era esse o certo.

Eu fui escolhido pra ela e por ela.

Senti um arrepio. Era tão certo, o mundo, o seu universo pessoal. Ver que podia dar algo em troca da existência, do seu equilíbrio. Ver que poderia agradá-la de alguma forma. Dar a ela o meu amor.

**_Eu estou apaixonada por você! (apaixonada) Você me liberta. Eu não posso enfrentar esta coisa chamada vida sem você aqui comigo. Porque eu estou perigosamente apaixonada por você! (apaixonada) Eu nunca partirei. Somente continue me amando do jeito que eu amo você, me amando! _**

Senti-a enrijecer e relaxar. Imediatamente, aconteceu o mesmo comigo. Sabia que sempre seria assim, ligado a ela, ao prazer dela.

Um beijo calmo. Aceitação. Confirmação.

**_Perigosamente Perigosamente apaixonada por você! (perigosamente, perigosamente) Eu te amo! Eu te amo! (oh, yes!) Eu te amo! _**

**_Eu te amo! Perigosamente apaixonada..._**

**_(Beyoncé, Dangerously in love)_**

_ Ness, eu amo você pra sempre... _ eu disse sinceramente, mesmo que isso parecesse não só óbvio, mas estúpido de dizer._ Eu preciso de você pra sempre. Você pode ser minha pra sempre?

Eu não tinha mais medo. Não havia mais insegurança. Ela me amava. Era a minha Nessie.

_ Só se for pra sempre..._ sorriu.

_ Só pra sempre, eu não peço mais que isso, eu prometo._ ri junto.

**N/A:** Gente, eu amei essa One-shot.

Espero que tenham gostado (sinceramente). Eu pensei na visão do Jake pra a aceitação do amor dele pela mestiça que ele viu crescer.

Sem mais,

Bjks da **Aguy** (_agradecendo imensamente a ajuda da minha beta, Taty Cunha, que deixou a fic perfeitamente correta!)_

**N/B:** Oi, povo! Caramba, tô meeeeeeeeega feliz de ser a Beta da nossa maravilhosa Agatha! Miga, obrigada de novo, tá?! Minha 1ª fic como Beta, gente! *chora* Tô super feliz e espero que vocês se apaixonem por esta one shot como eu! É lindinha demais! E, é claro, deixa um recadinho p/a gente! Vamos adorar ver os comentários da galera! Beijo, povo! Até a próxima!

**Taty Cunha**


End file.
